


Summer Escape

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer Vacation, canon typical action, coded messages, jaydick-flashfic: Summer Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Sometimes you just need a break, a few days or weeks to get away from normal life and just be.Dick's hoping this super exclusive resort will give him and Jason the time they need to recharge.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 46
Kudos: 177
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	1. It Could Have Gone Like This

**It Could Have Gone Like This:**

“Jay, come on! We’re going to be late!” Dick calls out, readjusting the overly large bag hanging off his shoulder. In retrospect, he probably should have picked a smaller bag, but Stephanie had said this particular designer was all the rage. Oh well, hindsight is twenty-twenty and all that.

“No need to yell, I’m right here.” Jason says, his bag in his hand. “You know that just because the check-in opens at 11am, it doesn’t mean we _have_ to be there then, right?”

“I want to get a good spot by the pool.” Dick says, trying and failing to raise his eyebrow at Jason. Luckily his oversized shades hide the expression.

“It’s an exclusive resort.” Jason replies dryly. “The obscene amount of money Bruce is paying for this trip means that every spot by the pool is good. And if it isn’t, play up your natural himboness, and complain to the management about it.”

“I’m not a himbo!” Dick protests, offended down to the mismatching Hawaiian prints on his shirt.

“You just play one on tv, right?” Jason snorts, flicking his gaze up and down Dick’s terrible shirt and clashing hot pink shorts.

“You wish I played a himbo on tv.” Dick retorts, sniffing and pushing his nose up into the air. He opens the apartment door and swans through it. “Now excuse me while I sashay away to my very exclusive, very expensive VIP resort.” 

“That makes no sense.” Jason says, grabbing Dick’s suitcase and following after him. “Also, you’re not getting to that resort without me. Well, I mean you could, but only one half of the honeymooning couple turning up is going to be remarked upon.”

“I could be a glamorous, tragic, widower! Going on honeymoon without my beloved dearly departed to recover from the shock.” Dick says, letting the smile widen on his face.

“You could not.” Jason says, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Not in that outfit. Tragic widower, sure, but glamorous? Not. A. Chance.”

“Rude.” Dick says, both delighted at the banter, but also a tiny bit concerned. His outfit isn’t that bad is it? Tim said it was fine over video chat when Dick picked it.

“You’re wearing like three Hawaiian shirts in one, neon pink shorts, and I-can’t-tell-if-that’s-green-or-yellow flipflops. _You_ are a mess.” Jason huffs.

“A _hot_ mess.” Dick says, gesturing up and down at his whole body with his free hand.

“...I want a divorce.” Jason mutters, pushing past Dick to walk along the hallway to the elevator.

“Sorry! You’re far too easy to mess with, you know.” Dick grins, letting the shades drop down his nose so he can look at Jason unobstructed. He grabs onto Jason’s arm to keep up.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Jason huffs, ignoring how Dick’s yanking on his arm. “ _I’m_ going to the resort alone. _I_ will be the glamorous, tragic, widower. You can stay here on your own and think about what you’ve done.”

“The most annoying thing about you saying that is that you actually could pull off the glamorous, tragic, widower look. Damn it.” Dick sighs, plucking at Jason’s plain black, designer t-shirt. It’s matched with black knee-length shorts and board shoes. He could easily be going to a funeral at a beach.

“I know. Looking like this is a burden, yet somehow I manage to get through the day.” Jason sighs dramatically. The elevator doors shut on them while Dick’s laughing. “You keep laughing like that, and I’m going to be insulted.”

“Sorry, sorry. You just sounded so wounded saying that. It was hilarious.” Dick says through his dying chuckles. 

“To be honest, the only thing wounded right now is my eyesight.” Jason shakes his head, slipping on his own, far smaller, aviator shades. “Why did you think that shirt was a good idea?”

“It’s a good shirt!” Dick says, a pout threatening on his lips.

“The only good thing about it is that I won’t be able to lose you in a crowd wearing that.” Jason says, raising an eyebrow. And damn it, of course that’s visible over _his_ shades. “And I’m in two minds if that’s a good thing, right now.”

“I’d be insulted, but I know this is how you express your affection.” Dick says with a sage nod. “Over time I’ve learnt to read you, Jay. Sorry, you’re stuck with me now.”

“I regret everything. Can I put the wheels back on the Batmobile; and then we can pretend none of this ever happened?” Jason says, eyes staring up at the ceiling as if the heavens will answer his plea.

“No.” Dick says firmly. “It’s far too late now.”

“Fuck damn it.” Jason sighs. “This resort better be worth it.”

Dick presses his body up against Jason’s. “It will be. A full two weeks to relax, soak up some sun, splash about in the pool, and forget Gotham exists. It’s going to be great, Jay.”

“If it’s not, I’m blaming Bruce.” Jason says after a pause.

“I would be shocked and worried if you did anything different.” Dick says biting back his smile at Jason’s acquiescence. “I might go so far as to think about brain-washing or body-swap, or something like that.”

“Divorce.” Jason mutters, even as he pulls Dick in closer to him.

“Love you too, dear.” Dick says, trying and failing not to smirk, but in fact only managing to kick his suitcase in the small confines of the elevator.

Jason looks down at the metal suitcase, and then at the bag hanging off Dick’s shoulder, and then at his own bag. “OK, why do you need a bag and a suitcase? If all you’re planning on doing is hanging around the pool and sleeping in our room, you can’t need that many clothes.”

“I need something to change into for dinner.” Dick says, giving Jason a ‘really?’ look.

“Ridiculous.” Jason says under his breath. “I don’t know why I like you so much.”

“I’m naturally charming and delightful.” Dick says quietly, sliding one arm up Jason’s back to hold onto his shoulder and ground him.

“You’re full of something alright. No questions there.” Jason says, a hint of panic in his tone. Dick squeezes Jason’s shoulder.

“Relax.” Dick says, a little louder. “We’re going to have fun, and you’re going to get a rest for once. It’ll be great.”

“Says you.” Jason takes a deep breath. “Fun, and a rest. It’ll be great.”

“Says me.” Dick nods, pushing up on his tiptoes, regretting that Jason’s grown those last few inches taller than him; pressing a dry kiss to Jason’s slightly stubbled cheek. “It’ll do us both good.”

Jason turns to look at him, eyes a little wide behind his shades. “Honeymoon. We’re on honeymoon. Honeymoon’s aren’t meant to be stressful.”

“Exactly!” Dick says, giving him a gentle smile. “Glad to get you back on the programme, Jay.”

“I’ll get out of my head by the time we get there.” Jason says quietly. “Don’t worry.”

“I have complete faith in you--” Dick says, only to be interrupted by the soft kiss Jason places on his lips. It’s tender and sweet, and it makes Dick’s heart skip a beat, stealing the breath from his lungs. It’s not the sort of kiss he expects from Jason at all. Which is probably why it’s making him quake inside, his eyes wide behind his shades.

“You’re a sappy bastard, Mr Grayson.” Jason says, lips still brushing against Dick’s. The barely there graze of his mouth makes Dick sigh. Only the fact he’s still up in his toes stops Dick from leaning in for more. 

“Your sappy bastard, Mr Todd.” Dick pulls back, setting his heels down. “Which makes you a lucky bastard.”

“Your lucky bastard.” Jason nods, giving Dick another gentle, tender smile.


	2. It Should Have Gone Like This

**It Should Have Gone Like This:**

“Don’t look now, but the guy to your right is staring at you.” Jason says, sipping at his mojito.

Dick, to his credit, doesn’t even slip down his shades to check in the mirror high above the poolside bar. “Ah, so they are.”

“I mean, they could be staring at your fucking awful shirt.” Jason shifts in his seat. “But the back of the seat covers your ass, so...”

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” Dick says, throwing Jason a grin. He unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, and throwing it at Jason. He lands on his head and Jason makes no move to remove it.

“On the plus side, it’s now so close to my face that I can’t actually see it.” Jason drawls, and Dick gets the feeling he’s probably rolling his eyes. “On the minus side, now I can’t drink my drink. For fuck’s sake.”

Dick doesn’t bother biting back his smile as Jason drags the shirt of his head. He takes a sip of his fruity cocktail, and he needs to remember to ask the bartender what it’s called, because he really likes it. “Aww, they were looking at the shirt.” Dick sighs, his eyes on the mirror, the reflection showing that the watcher is now looking at Jason.

“He can have it if he wants.” Jason shrugs, the motion pulling his black shirt tight over his shoulders. 

“You look hot.” Dick says, propping his elbow on the bar and resting his face on his hand. “You should take your shirt off too.”

“No.” Jason says bluntly. He pushes his shades up his nose and takes another sip of his mojito. “I’m not taking it off even to swim.”

“Jay, it’s hot, and you’re in black; you’re going to boil.” Dick sighs, shifting on his bar stool, debating how well Jason’ll take it if Dick just drags him into the nearby pool.

“I’m fine. I don’t care if I’ll melt.” Jason shakes his head. “And don’t even think about pushing me into the pool. I’ll knock you in first, like one of those penguins in Antarctica.”

“I would never!” Dick protests, biting his lip, despite the fact that he was thinking exactly that.

“Besides, how can I drink if I’m in the pool?” Jason raises an eyebrow at him. The bartender chooses that moment to walk along the bar to the end where they’re sitting, and looks up at Jason’s words.

“Pardon me for interrupting sir, but the bar actually has a small private pool tucked behind it.” The bartender gives Jason a greasy smile that sparks an uneasy feeling in Dick. “We do a ‘table service’ there, should you want to avail yourself.”

Jason actually looks interested in checking the pool out, so Dick scrabbles about for an excuse as to why they shouldn’t. “Aww, but then we’d miss watching the world go by, wouldn’t we?” Dick says, resting his hand over Jason’s and giving it a significant squeeze. 

“You do love people watching.” Jason says with the slightest edge of a huff in his tone. “You’re addicted to it. I’m surprised you’re not staring out at the pool, to be honest.”

Dick takes a sip of his drink, lowering his head so he can look at Jason over the tops of his shades. “I’m being a good husband, and paying attention to my new husband on our honeymoon.”

“Is that what you call it?” Jason definitely rolls his eyes that time, and Dick’s lips twitch into a smile despite the fact he’s trying to keep a straight face.

“I do!” Dick nods, running a hand through his hair. “That said, it really is hot... You sure I can’t tempt you into the main pool with me? I want a dip.”

Jason flips his hand over under Dick’s, their palms meeting. Dick can see Jason considering what he’s going to say next. He looks out over at the assorted people lounging about the poolside, either tanning, or doing sedate laps in the deeper end. Whatever Jason sees piques his interest, and he flexes his hand, interlacing their fingers together before he stands up, not even slipping off the bar stool a little. “Yeah, baby, let’s go.” Jason grabs his unfinished drink in his free hand and starts walking, leaving Dick barely any time to grab his own cocktail and follow him.

“Damn it, I forgot to ask what this is called.” Dick mutters as Jason sets a leisurely pace over to a small recess in the poolside. It’s rounded out, and as they get closer Dick sees a table barely surfacing out of the water. The side of the pool has a bench beneath the water, making it the perfect place to lounge about and beat the heat, while keeping your drink close to you. “Oh, nice find! This is perfect.” Dick says loudly enough to carry, getting a look from Jason at the volume. 

“Yeah.” Jason says his shoulders curling in slightly like he’s trying to make himself look less threatening.

“You’re so smart to have noticed this spot.” Dick smiles, leaning in to Jason’s side. The couple sitting a few yards away look over but don’t stop their own conversation. “Good job.”

“I forgot your shirt.” Jason says, his eyes flicking over to the bar. “Why don’t you get settled in here, and I’ll grab it from the bar?”

“Oh, sure.” Dick smiles at him easily. “Best husband ever!” Jason returns the smile much more uneasily. He all but runs back to the bar when Dick lets go of his hand. Jason’s not a big fan of PDA, and Dick wonders if maybe he’s laying the affection on a bit too thick for Jason’s comfort. But on the other hand, they’re here on their honeymoon, if now isn’t the time to be laying on the affection thickly, when is?

Dick steps down into the water, feeling the cool liquid wrap around his ankles invitingly. He sits down on the bench, feeling the water envelope him right up to his chest. It’s wonderful, releasing Dick from the hot wet air of the resort to the blissfully cool pool. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and revelling in the luxury. The couple sitting closest to him continues their conversation, at a slightly louder volume, and Dick lets the words float over him, waiting for Jason to get back.

The soft slap of Jason’s feet on the tiles around the pool alerts Dick that he’s back, and he lifts his head, opening his eyes. He watches Jason drop his multi-Hawaiian print shirt down on the closest lounger before he steps down into the pool to sit next to him. “Your cocktail’s called a ‘Redheaded Slut’ by the way.”

“Seriously?” Dick snorts softly. “I mean, I can’t decide whether that’s ironic or appropriate.” 

“Either way, it’s very... You.” Jason says, grinning as shifts on the bench. His black t-shirt is clinging to his abs from the drenching it’s getting, and Dick takes a long moment to appreciate all the hard work Jason puts in to maintaining them. Because those muscles must take a _lot_ of work. 

“Isn’t it?” Dick shakes his head, smiling. “God, it really is beautiful here.” Dick looks out over the rest of the pool, watching the cool water lap at the far edge. Beyond the pool, there are plenty of loungers for sunbathing and beyond that, elegant gardens that must take a lot of watering given the hot climate. A pristine white sand beach is the other side of the gardens, leaving the resort in near total privacy. That privacy comes at a premium cost, the sort of cost that Dick would never consider spending on himself. The only reason he and Jason are here is because Bruce paid for it. 

It’s definitely a Brucie Wayne type of place, promising freedom from paparazzi; as evidenced by a couple of Hollywood stars that are canoodling over in a shady corner. Dick only just recognises their faces, but he knows that they’re married. Just not to each other. It also means that international cartels and arms dealers are likely to frequent the resort, taking advantage of the ironclad non-disclosure agreements that the management assured Dick and Jason that all the staff had to sign in order to work there.

Dick ignores all of that the second he sees Jason’s shoulders relaxing down into the water. There’s a peaceful look on his face that Dick can’t remember seeing there in far too long. Their lives in Gotham are stressful and hectic, there’s not enough of a chance for proper downtime, so this time away is much needed. Even their hotel room is ridiculously comfortable, despite how little time they’ve spent in it so far today.

Dick takes another sip of his drink, the conversation of their neighbours having turned urgent and drifting from English to Russian. Dick wonders how anyone could want to talk business in this setting, especially when they could be relaxing like he and Jason are.

Jason’s shin knocks against Dick’s ankle, the warmth of his skin dragging him out of his thoughts. “Penny for them?” 

“Well, nothing too interesting, sorry. Every way I look is gorgeous. Sand. Hotel. Outside and inside. Unlimited drinks too! Love that. Damn.” Dick says, slowly, picking out his words carefully. Jason raises an eyebrow. “Couldn’t be happier right now. Only wish the kids could see this place. Next year maybe? Tim should come. Alfred too. Could be a bit hard to get him to agree, though. Too many people willing to wait on him, and not the other way around. Or I suppose it could be a gift? Really, he should take a vacation more often. And it could be the whole family! Cass would love the sea view. Like, everyone would love it here. Everyone.”

Jason stares at him, and even through the darkened shades Dick can tell that Jason’s glaring more than anything. “Really?”

“Yes!” Dick says with a relaxed, happy smile. “What, you don’t think so?”

“I don’t think we’ve been here long enough to decide that everyone should come.” Jason sighs, slipping down further into the water. “We literally only got here this morning. Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“Hmmm, you’re usually more decisive than that.” Dick takes another sip of his drink, realising that he’s emptied the glass already.

“I just don’t think there’s any need to rush. We’ve got a whole two weeks to get to know the resort.” Jason lifts a hand out of the water, and Dick’s distracted by his strong, callused fingers, and the way the water droplets roll of them. “Besides, the last thing I want to think about right now is Bruce and the kids. I thought we came here to get away from them.”

“No, you’re right. We did.” Dick nods, leaning over to drop a kiss on Jason’s mouth. Considering how Jason hates PDA, it’s a wonderful surprise that he pushes into the kiss, his passion and skill making Dick’s toes curl deliciously.


	3. But It Actually Happened Like This:

**But It Actually Happened Like This:**

“Relax, you said. Soak up some sun, you said. Splash about in the pool, forgetting Gotham exists, you said. It’s going to be great, you said.” Jason grouses, ducking down behind the tipped over restaurant table. “It’ll be fun, you said. _A rest, it’ll be great, you said_.”

“I did.” Dick says, feeling regretful. He slides across the floor to end up by Jason’s side.

“It’ll do us both good, you said. Honeymoons aren’t meant to be stressful!” Jason mutters, reloading his gun as bullets fly over head. 

“I know. I know I did.” Dick says mournfully, as Jason holds his gun above the table and fires off a couple of wild shots. “I really did.”

“This is very stressful, Dick.” Jason says flatly, giving Dick a steady look.

“In my defence, Bruce promised this was only going to be reconnaissance! Not at all dangerous.” Dick throws his hands up in the air in frustration. “How was I to know the Russians were going to have a shoot out with the Triads?”

“Uh, I don’t know? Your years of experience? Your usual luck?” Jason sighs, his gun clicking as he runs out of ammo. “I am never going undercover as married with you ever again. I want a divorce.”

“We can’t get divorced, we’re not married.” Dick scoffs, ducking under Jason’s arm to avoid a chair that one of the gangsters has thrown their direction. “Which means you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what it means!” Jason says, exasperated. A smoke bomb rolls up to his knee, and he picks it up and throws it back within a second. “It doesn’t fucking work like that!”

“Can you hear sirens?” Dick says, hearing the faint whine of them under the gunfire and the breaking furniture. “I think someone called the cops...”

“Then that would be our cue to get the fuck out of here.” Jason says, grabbing the back of Dick’s collar and hauling him behind him and over to a bullet ridden pillar. “...God damn it, all our stuff is up in our room.”

“There’s nothing up there I care about.” Dick says automatically. It’s only clothes and he has more than enough at home. Except... “Aw crap, Bruce’s surveillance stuff is up there too.”

“I brought my favourite book. I’m not leaving that behind.” Jason says, sighing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. “Alfred gave me that copy. Wrote a note in it and everything!”

“So... We’re going back to the room?” Dick jumps closer to Jason when a flashbomb goes off behind him; thankfully not in their direction, so they’re not affected. “What are you thinking? Stairs or elevator?”

“Elevator. It’s closer, and also we’ll get shot at less.” Jason points at the elevator, which is indeed about twenty feet away compared to the stairs which are fifty-five feet away, and behind the enemy lines of the Russian mobsters.

“Always a bonus!” Dick says cheerfully, getting a truly dirty look from Jason in response.

There’s a brief lull in the gunshots and they run to the elevator, which is a nicely adrenaline inducing move. Jason hits the door button and they open instantly, which Dick puts down to good luck. The doors close behind them and the elevator lurches upwards just as the gunfire resumes.

Jason huffs as the music from the speakers is too jaunty for both the situation and the elevator itself. The doors open when they reach their floor, and Dick sticks his head out warily. “Looks like the fighting’s stayed on the first floor.”

“Great.” Jason pushes past Dick into the hallway and heads towards their room. “Let’s grab our stuff and get the hell out of here. I really don’t want to talk to the cops.”

“I’m fine with that.” Dick says, biting his lip because now is really not the time to be paying attention to Jason’s shoulders or his delicious _swagger_. “I’m just annoyed our vacation got cut short.”

“Really? I thought you were bored out of your skull, and crawling up the walls.” Jason throws him a confused look over his shoulder, stopping to pull the keycard out of his shorts pocket. “You were basically bouncing around all last night.”

“Ah. Well. I mean, yes, but also I was enjoying hanging out with you. We don’t do that enough.” Dick shrugs, slipping inside the room after Jason.

“Enough. You mean like _ever_?” Jason snorts, grabbing his already packed bag from the bed and slinging it over his shoulder. Dick grabs the surveillance suitcase, and his suspiciously already packed bag. He looks over at Jason, who shrugs casually. Dick will get into why Jason had packed his bag once they’re in the car heading home.

“We should change that.” Dick walks towards Jason and impulsively going up in his toes to place a kiss on Jason’s lips. Jason’s eyes fly wide open, but he leans down into the kiss, his arm going around Dick’s waist to support him.

“Yeah, I think we _should_.” Jason grins, kissing Dick again softly and sweetly.


End file.
